


Squeak

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, unusual opponent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean face down something they have never faced down before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squeak

"Is that?" Sam asked.

"Yeah,"Dean said.

"So I'm not hallucinating this?." Sam asked.

"If you are we both are."

"But it's..."

"I know." They stared at it in horror as it got closer and closer, the ground breaking with every hop. The loud thumping sound and the earth shaking every time the creature touched it.

"It's a giant rubber duck." That's what it was, a giant yellow rubber duck hopping towards them.

"What do you think it wants?" Sam asked.

"A large tub of water! I don't know Sam, I'm not an expert on giant rubber ducks!" Dean said exasperatedly.

"How do we kill it?" Sam asked.

"A giant pin? I don't know Sam! This kind of thing isn't in Dad's journal there no precedent for this kind of thing!"

"It's getting closer!" Sam shouted.

"I know! Let me think and use that head of yours too." The thumping increased in magnitude as the duck got closer. Every time it came down it smashed cars, broke sidewalks and parts of homes that were in it' path. As it touched the ground it made a loud squeak about a thousand times louder than a normal squeak which fit because the duck was 1000 times larger than a normal rubber duck.

"We could shoot it. I mean if it's made of rubber and air it'll go down." Sam said uncertainly. Dean nodded, yeah that sounded good. He got his gun out of the back of his jeans and pointed at the rapidly getting closer rubber duck. It would almost a shame to shoot it, it was just jumping along, however it was large and destructive and it could get someone killed.

"Bye giant rubber ducky." He thought about how that one of the weirdest things he  had ever said for a second then shot it. Yellow rubber exploded everywhere including right onto his face. Dean grabbed the rubber from off his face and threw it to the ground. He looked over to Sam who was also picking rubber off from various places on his body.

"Well that's was certainly new...and uh interesting," Sam said inspecting his body for any more rubber.

"You can say that again," Dean said looking over himself to make sure there was no more yellow plastic on him.

"So what now?" Sam asked.

"Breakfast?" Dean suggested.

"You just took down a giant rubber duck and now you want to eat breakfast?" Sam asked incredulously and Dean shrugged.

"I'm hungry." Sam shook his head but started towards the Impala and Dean followed him.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supernatural. 
> 
> Let me know if you thought it was funny and or if you liked it.


End file.
